<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4F]/[F4M] Milk between friends by RoughSoftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169541">[F4F]/[F4M] Milk between friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie'>RoughSoftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANR, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, In Public, Lactation Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends are out for coffee, chatting. Speaker is a new mom who has discovered that she's got an unusual problem: She makes too much milk! She really wants to try breastfeeding an adult but her husband won't do it. Her friend graciously offers to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4F]/[F4M] Milk between friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagined as [F4F] but could easily go as [F4M] or [F4A].</p><p>Suggested tags: [lactation] [breastfeeding] in [public] [anr] [friends]</p><p>FEEL FREE to change things up to make it more your own! And sound effects are just suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sound of a café which fades out*</p><p>So yeah, the baby's doing great! We still haven't decided on a name though - we wanted one that 'fit', you know? But we haven't found it yet.</p><p>Yeah I'm pretty lucky, he took to the bottle really well right away. Gives me a chance to get out of the house every now and then since his daddy can handle the feeding.</p><p>Uh, no, no formula, I use a pump. I've been pretty lucky that way, saves us a fair bit of money. To be honest, I... I kinda feel bad about complaining since I know there are so many moms who can't breastfeed, but... I *hushed* make a lot of milk. Like A LOT.</p><p>Like "the kid can't keep up" a lot. I breastfeed whenever I can, and I pump in between, and we end up pouring a lot of it down the drain because there's just so much of it.</p><p>Well... yes, I've tried it. I was curious. Plus, you know, you should check what your kid is eating!</p><p>Um... to be honest... I really liked it. I sometimes drink it rather than pouring it out. It feels a bit weird to be drinking something from a human body - much less myself - but then it's kinda weird to drink stuff from cows too.</p><p>*Laugh* No, I guess it isn't the first thing from a human I've drunk.</p><p>Anyway, my husband thinks it's too weird to even try it.</p><p>No, I'm not offended or anything, it's just... I'd kinda like to, um, feed an adult. It's such an intimate thing and I think it'd be really nice to do with someone who knows what's going on, you know? But I guess I'll miss out on that.</p><p>Huh? Well sure you could try it but I didn't bring a bottle. Next time you're over?</p><p>You don't need a bottle? You mean... are you sure?</p><p>No no, I'd be all for it. Um... should we go to your place then?</p><p>Here!? But... there are people...</p><p>I don't think the "breastfeeding welcome" sign covers adults!</p><p>No! Wait! Don't go ask! Come back here!</p><p>Fine, we'll do it here. I don't know *how* you always talk me into this stuff...</p><p>Um... I think it's easiest if you like put your back in my lap. Yeah, like that. I'll help you keep your head up. And I... uh... I guess I just open my blouse and my bra then...</p><p>Yeah, my nipples have gotten pretty big. Be gentle, okay? They're pretty sensitive too.</p><p>&lt;&gt;</p><p>*Sigh* Mmmm... You'll have to suck a bit harder or you won't-oh! There we go!</p><p>How-how is it?</p><p>Really? Thank you! I quite like it-mmmm! *Giggle* Warn me next time!</p><p>Take it slow... remember to swallow... there's a whoooole lot in there, no need to rush...</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>I was right, this is so different... </p><p> </p><p>&lt;<a>&gt;

Hmm? Oh, h-hello, is there a problem?

Well the sign said it was fine...

It didn't mention any age limit... and besides, it's either this or I sit with a pump, and they can get pretty noisy.

Thank you so much! We won't be much longer, I promise. She just needs to drink from the other breast. Okay, bye!

&lt;&gt;

Ohmygod ohmygod, that was the most embarassing thing ever...

Don't laugh at me! I seriously can't believe I let you talk me into this.

Yeah yeah, she said it was fine, but still...

Oh, uh, yeah, it's best if you drink about the same from each.

Sure, hang on... there we go. 

*Gasp -&gt; long sigh*

It feels so good to get rid of the pressure...

Mmmm....

I know I've been complaining but... I really am happy we can do this. Looking into your eyes as you drink my milk just feels so loving and close and sweet, you know?

*Giggle* Yeah yeah, I know that's sweet too. But seriously, thank you for talking me into breastfeeding you, even if it is in a public space.

You're welcome. And you know... if you want... in the future, when we're hanging out, if you get thirsty, um, feel free to ask for more, okay?

*Sigh*

I think that's about it, guess you were really thirsty, huh? *Giggle*

It was a lot of fun wasn't it?

Yeah, get me a cinnamon bun would you? Thanks! I'll try to get my clothes in order.</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>